the_obsydian_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Genus
Description History Moons Resources Elements Gold, Iron. Iridium and Heridium. Compounds Shockrock Isotopes N/a Manufactured and Organic Goods N/a Other N/a Lifeforms Currently known lifeforms on Genus: Fauna: Unguibus Duris Flora: Arbol Vel Vitrum Cortex Cristalla Expedition on 05/06/5018 Discovered by Ross Busuttil on the 05/06/5018. In accordance with Ashlea Lavigne's desire to explore a foreign planet for it's materials and unknown capacities, a group consisting of Captain Henri Valentine, Siraia Atriu, Skylar Praxis, Ross Busuttil, Sachiko Kiyoko, Militar, Hailey Erstwhile and the robotic designation Vide. We set out thanks to an FTL drive and reached the planet within roughly an hour or two of travel, the procedure for landing was handled smoothly thanks to our pilot, Hailey Erstwhile and upon landing I, Ross Busuttil was sent out to scout and gather intel about the surroundings. Sachiko Kiyoko brought out her Mechanical operated unit, to begin construction work for the defenses, shelter and general necessities of the base camp. Captain Valentine lead the expedition until leaving it to my charge. Upon the hill, I utilized for scouting purposes I spied a quadruped in a rocky outcropping that was approximately 6'ft in length and bore a bulky body with a thick external skeletal armor in combination to what-ever bones it bore internally. At the head of the beast was these two scything mandibles that seemed perfectly able to rend and cut a man in two lest they be caught unawares. After the rest of the crew began to scuttle out into the newly forming camp, setting up electrical fences and begging to ensure that everything was running as intended. The Geologist, Skylar Praxis, uncovered that we had landed on top of an 'iron plate' which she believed was a thick iron vein that laid just under the rocks surface. With the crew assembling and compiling themselves and utilizing their skills we eventually learned that the beings on this world were not entirely friendly thanks to the smaller quadrupeds on the 'surface' of the world. Smaller pack hunters, ranging from 3'ft long to 4'ft, with a muscular body and four specific.. claws, two claws that reached from his shoulder muscles all the way past it's head and bore these 'horrifically' sharp claws that when used could snap down upon someone like an iron beartrap. I fled away from this as per my orders before being positioned as the 'commanding officer' and.. there were some tensions between myself and the security officer. The Physicist and Geologist began to discuss a variety of options, such as scouring the Crystals which shot up into air around 15 KMs. The land was incredibly hostile, from Acidic clouds to the heat of the planet, with this combined with the Carbon dioxide, Oxygen and Nitrogen rich atmosphere Co2 being a primary stay.. it was not good. The engineering team, Sachiko and Vide got to work divvying up the tasks, particularly with Sachiko launching a probe deep into the planet, probably around 1000M below. Vide desired some samples of the locals and.. was assaulted by them when venturing out of the camp, the hostiles were taken down and he took samples accordingly. From there, it was a simple proceedings of bolstering the defenses of the camp and ensuring there would be nothing else to plague us. Eventually, however after setting up the scanner thanks to Vide using his operating software we had a way to track any.. 'hostiles'. However, Vide decided to later on once we were establishing a means to head out and investigate one of the crystals that 'contained' Anti-protons to dig down to collect mineral samples and to gain information about this planets structure. Unfortunately for him, his location was over a sprouting sinkhole and fell 100Meters down, the rock and earth covered the opening and he fell into a cavernous structure that spread out for about 1km in total length of just 'one' section of it. Vide suffered damage from the fall and gave a video feed of his surroundings, namely the upper sections of the cavern which 'seemed' to be silver in origin and there wasn't any 'pillars' that supported the cavern, only the walls. be the uploaded clip of Vide having been damaged by the fall and also his surroundings and his 'colour sensors being knocked off-line. Not to mention, it seemed as if he had been attacked by aliens later on and had his body damaged by the acid of the planet. It was a little bit later after a fair bit of discussion and chatter that I collected rappelling equipment and after receiving a detailed map of the underground along with Skylar's assistance in knowing 'where' to go, I took point in venturing down the hole to rescue our comrade. Vide, however there were numerous complications from the technological side of it, with the rocks being unstable and crumbling under some of my pitons, however eventually I reached the rocky barricade which prevented our passage down to the caverns below. Though, there was an incredibly unusual blue light that flooded forth in between the cracks. Thanks to a directional charge made by the Security officer Siraia I managed to with the help if Millitar, place the charge down and detonate it with my rifle, suffice to say the explosion damaged my exo-suit and compromised it's integrity but the mission continued thus forth. From then onwards, Millitar and myself after a few moments of respite traversed the hole and eventually reached the cavern after many rocks fell and.. eventually we saw the caverns interior. Bathed in a bright blue light, the cavern was a beautiful place despite being underground, with all of the minerals and crystals, the light reflected up to the ceiling like that of a starry sky, despite being underground. Unfortunately, however this is when we noticed the large Obelisk that stood perhaps 15 meters tall and about seven meters wide, with a strange.. pedestal at the base of it with steps. With that being so vividly in our sights, we noticed a SUBSTANTIAL amount of aliens littering the cavern, this must've been some kind of underground lair or spawning pool.I couldn't determine the dynamics of it, however what I did notice was Vide being attached by the 'smaller' quadruped aliens that seemed to have no trouble of being able to be on a completely verticle surface without issue. As this happened, myself and Millitar opened fire against them, I shot two of them with my Automatic rifle contained 9.4x72mm FMJ rifle rounds and managed to scare them off, apparently they didn't like that and with the pistol fire from Millitar, we managed to successfully thwart the aliens. Onwards from there, we rappelled down and Millitar took the rope from my back and tied Vide to himself and began his ascent back upwards, Vide informed me of his missing arm and I lowered myself down to retrieve it, noticing the Aliens were.. backing away. As I leant down to pick up the arm, I noticed the sheer unusualness that was the pedestal and.. archway before me on the Obelisk. The pedestal lit up with a vibrancy to it the rings began to shift and they bore the unusual.. characteristics that I'd never quite seen before and began to erupt with a vivid light that glinted from the runes, I took specific care to examine the runes first before making my way back from it. The caverns bore a strange.. acidic water to it, with fumes that added a strange.. almost vinegary scent to the air. With the noise and chattering of the aliens and the 'thrum' of the light near me, it.. added a strange atmospheric hue to it. Though, as soon as I had gathered a little about the structure I left immediately and went back to the surface, the live-feed of the events will be uploaded as follows, since we managed to rescue our robotic friend and none of us were 'killed' in the process. Now, it falls to me to research these.. strange runes. uploads the entire live-feed from his perspective of all the events when he went down into the hole. This marks the end of the Report. Junior Planetologist, Ross Busuttil, signing out. Geology Report - Localized to initial landing area. Environment The localized landing area is a sedimentary deposit consisting of alternating layers of shallow water deposit fossiliferous carbonate grainstone and deep water deposits of mudstone and chert. These deposits indicate a wet past of active sea level rise and fall, as is typical of limestone deposits. A developed cavern system with an advanced drainage system explains the karst topography of the area: sinkholes, lack of surface lakes or streams, and faulting is common. Expect deep wet caverns with copious amounts of lifeforms present. Landing zone was on top of a hemitite rich plate. This was a durable vein dated before the deposition of the limestone, indicating a long period of exposure to erosion and weathering forces, likely former limestone deposits as well. Deep coring revealed underlying sandstone features, thickness unknown, but the markeup of the underlying rock, as textbook quartz arenite indicates x-generation deposition. Likely environment was desert or windblown deposits, perhaps seafront dunes, more research needed. Of special notice was the Heridium spires, free standing Euclid universe base element structures that reach incredible heights. Additional research was conducted and a hypothesis has been made on the formation of these spires. Note following section. -Doctor Skylar Praxis Obsydian Corporation Geologist Heridium Spires The formation of the Heridium spires is a deep mantle event. Formation of these deposits is not well understood, but surface formation of the soft mineral is impossible due to the weathering characteristics of the material. Coring around the spires and the zone shot features indicative of tectonic uplift, whether localized or regional is unknown, more research is required. Evidence in the form of strata deformation and ground mapping shows uplift from below the limestone rock package and underlying sandstone. Unknown forces provided the mechanism to push these structures to the surface of the lithosphere and continue to uplift at x-rate a standard year (need measurements over 1 year for estimation of uplift - attn: Planetology). Depth of heridium deposit is unknown at this time, more research required. Recommend Physics Department conduct work on the relationship of the spires to local weather and...physics...interaction with environment and Biology Department conduct research on relationship to flora and fauna. -Doctor Skylar Praxis Obsydian Corporation Geologist Report submitted to Planetologist Ross Busuttil CC: Tani Sheeth, Company CEO; Physics Department; Biology DepartmentCategory:Planets